jvrtrickerfandomcom-20200214-history
JVR TricKer Wiki
Isaac David Reeder, also known as JVR TricKer '(pronounced ''jay-vee-ar-tricker), or TricKer,' is a 17 year-old Mexican video game commentator known for his videos on YouTube and appearances on playthrough videos and he also is known for speed drawing videos and other funny videos. JVR TricKer is known for his "All Genre" themed channel, he plays horror games as well as playing many other types of games, including flash and indie games, and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording. He also records his drawings through a webcam that is eagle site view for his drawings and he adds audio music to the background. JVR TricKer's fanbase is known as the "TricKers" which includes 900 subscribers on YouTube. Personal Life Isaac Reeder was born on May 2nd, 1998 and currently lives with his parents, Thomas Reeder and Cindy Reeder. His siblings, Bryan Reeder, Alanda Reeder, Shanae Reeder, Nicolle Reeder and Skylar Reeder. Pets, Shiloh and Mika. He originates from Tijuana, Mexico , and is currently in Mooresville Senior High School in North Carolina . Isaac Reeder and his family moved from Mexico to the United States in 2010 and lived in Chula Vista, California for a year and a half and then they moved to Mooresville, North Carolina in 2011 and are currently living there. Isaac and his family are currently members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter day Saints, also known as the Mormons. They participate in many church activities on Thursdays every week. Internet Life YouTube Isaac opened his first YouTube account under the name isaac reeder on May 16th, 2012 with Call of Duty montages and a lip-sync video. He decided that he did not wanted to do that anymore so he started a new account on YouTube. He opened his YouTube account under the name JVR TricKer on February 23th, 2013 with a ''Cat Mario playthrough video showing how the game sucked. Days following the Cat Mario video, he started doing Slender commentaries, and Let's Plays on Amnesia The Dark Descent. ''Then, JVR TricKer began uploading many flash games and other types of games such as ''Happy Wheels. JVR TricKer spawned a fanbase named the "The TricKers", and references his subscribers as "TricKers". JVR TricKer started a new thing called "All Genre" videos, he makes videos of anything that people tell him to do. He started with commentary videos of games and then a person dared him to do a drawing video and he did. Many people liked his videos about speed drawing, then his subscribers and unsubscribed people, requested more drawings and he satisfied them. Other JVR TricKer runs his own website as well as his own YouTube channel, Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. JVR TricKer joined Facebook on March 4th, 2013 and has 30 likes. JVR TricKer has over 300 followers on Twitter, and tweets in about the same aspects that he does on Facebook. He has over 250 followers on Instagram. Quotes "Wassup guys, this is JVR TricKer" "E.T. mode activated" "puhpuhpfftuhpuhtuhpuh" Gallery Images.jpeg Isaac.jpeg|link=http://jvrtricker.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Reeder best-wallpaper-desktop-30.jpg jvr tricker.png Latest activity in YouTube Person Category:Browse